Don't Be Sick, Hakyeon
by GaemGyu92
Summary: Ketika Hakyeon lemas dan tidak bersemangat/? VIXX FF. LeoN/Neo DLDR. REVIEW PLEASE


**Don't Be Sick, Hakyeon...**

 **Cast : VIXX Member**

 **Main Pair : LeoN**

 **Rate : T**

 **Genre : ?**

 **Warning : Typos, membosankan, mainstream(?)**

 **Disclaimer : cerita milik author sendiri. Cast punya orangtua masing" dan agency. Jgn copy paste tanpa ijin.**

 **DLDR!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"N hyung, ayo pulang. Manager sudah menunggu di bawah."

"Kalian duluan saja. Aku menyusul nanti. Masih ada beberapa gerakan yang harus ku latih lagi. Aku tidak ingin tampil mengecewakan saat showcase besok." Ujar namja manis yang di panggil N.

"Baiklah, hyung. Tapi kau harus benar-benar pulang, ya? Jangan sampai kau baru pulang saat waktunya kita bersiap-siap untuk GR." Ucap maknae dari group VIXX yang masih tertinggal di ruang latihan.

"Ne, Hyuk. Kau tenang saja. Aku akan pulang setelah merasa cukup berlatih." Ucap N, atau yang bernama asli Cha Hakyeon, untuk menenangkan maknaenya.

Setelah mendengar jawaban hyung sekaligus leadernya itu, Hyuk langsung melangkah keluar untuk kembali ke dorm bersama member lain serta manager mereka.

Ah, tapi sepertinya bukan hanya Hyuk yang tertinggal di ruang latihan tadi. Ternyata ada satu namja lagi yang sejak tadi terdiam di ruangan yang biasa ia atau ravi gunakan untuk membuat lagu. Namja itu bernama Jung Taekwoon atau Leo untuk nama panggungnya.

Namja itu bukannya tidak ingin pulang. Dia akan pulang jika namja manis yang ada di ruang latihan mereka itu juga akan pulang. Dia sudah tahu kebiasaan namja manis itu jika sudah seperti ini, latihan berulang kali sampai di rasa tidak ada kesalahan yang akan terjadi saat mereka tampil di depan fans nantinya.

Kebiasaan yang menurut namja tampan berwajah datar itu merupakan pemaksaan untuk fisik yang sebenarnya sudah sangat lelah dan butuh istirahat.

Setelah menunggu beberapa menit akhirnya Taekwoon keluar dari ruangannya dan menghampiri Hakyeon yang masih saja meliukkan tubuhnya mengukuti irama musik yang menggema di seluruh ruangan tanpa menyadari bahwa ada orang lain yang memperhatikannya berlatih.

Perhatiannya teralihkan saat musik yang mengiringi gerakannya terhenti karena namja yang sejak tadi memperhatikannya telah mematikan musik. Namja itu, Taekwoon, melangkah mendekatinya sambil membawakan handuk dan air mineral.

"Cukup, Hakyeon-ah. Kau sudah berlatih keras hari ini. Bahkan kau hanya tidur sebentar sejak kau pulang dari syuting terakhirmu." Ucap Taekwoon menyerahkan handuk dan air mineral kepada Hakyeon.

"Tapi aku merasa belum cukup, Taekwoon-ah. Karena syuting aku jadi kurang berlatih. Aku takut kalau gerakanku akan terkesan kaku saat di panggung nanti. Aku tidak ingin mengecewakan fans kita dan di anggap payah." Ujar Hakyeon setelah meneguk air mineralnya sampai habis dan mengusap keringat yang bercucuran di kening dan lehernya.

"Tidak. Hentikan sekarang juga dan kita pulang. Semua sudah bagus, Hakyeon. Aku yakin kau akan melakukannya dengan baik besok. Besok masih banyak yang harus kita lakukan dan kau butuh istirahat lebih banyak." Ucap Taekwoon dengan pandangan tidak ingin dibantah.

"Hahhh... Baiklah. Biarkan aku mandi dulu lalu kita pulang. Dan terimakasih karena kau mau menungguku." Ucap Hakyeon sambil memberikan kecupan singkat di pipi sang kekasih kemudian beranjak menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri dan berganti pakaian.

Sementara itu Taekwoon hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya karena tingkah kekasih manisnya yang kadang suka lupa diri saat berlatih untuk perform. Taekwoon lalu membereskan bawaannya dan beberapa barang Hakyeon yang tertinggal di ruang latihan kemudian menunggu namja itu di depan kamar mandi untuk kemudian pulang dan beristirahat karena besok sepertinya akan jadi hari yang panjang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **10 November 2015**

Hari yang di tunggu akhirnya tiba. Selain hari ini adalah hari bertambahnya usia member tertua kedua di VIXX, hari ini juga merupakan hari di mana showcase untuk album comeback mereka yang berjudul 'Chained Up' berlangsung.

Semua member merasa sangat antusias. Mereka sudah tidak sabar untuk kembali menyapa Starlight yang tentunya juga sudah merindukan penampilan mereka di atas panggung.

Saat ini mereka sedang melakukan GR untuk memastikan tidak ada kesalahan yang akan di lakukan saat acara berlangsung. Tapi ada satu namja yang sedikit membagi konsentrasinya untuk melihat namja manis yang merupakan kekasihnya itu.

Namja itu, Taekwoon merasa ada yang berbeda dengan kekasih manisnya. Hakyeon terlihat agak lemas hari ini. Tidak biasanya namja manis itu terlihat seperti itu walaupun hanya GR. Dan lagi sejak mereka bangun namja manis itu tidak banyak bicara. Untuk membangunkan member lain yang masih tidur pun dia langsung meminta Taekwoon yang membangunkan tanpa mencoba lebih dulu seperti biasanya. Bahkan sarapan pun tidak terlalu banyak.

Sesekali Hakyeon juga memijat leher atau pelipisnya. Sepertinya benar-benar ada yang salah dengan kekasihnya itu. Dia harus mengeceknya nanti.

Setelah GR selesai, masih ada sisa waktu beberapa jam untuk mereka mengistirahatkan tubuh dan mengisi energi kembali. Dan lagi-lagi namja yang merupakan leader VIXX itu lebih banyak diam dan menyantap makanan yang sudah disediakan. Sesekali menanggapi candaan dongsaengnya juga menggoda sang kekasih. Tetapi tetap saja itu tidak seperti dia yang biasanya.

Sebelum acara yang di liput oleh N**** itu di mulai, mereka akan melakukan sedikit obrolan mengenai tujuan showcase tersebut di lakukan dengan Hyuk, sang maknae bertindak sebagai MC.

Kali ini Taekwoon sengaja mendudukkan dirinya disebelah Hakyeon. Ingin tahu bagaimana kondisi sang kekasih saat ini karena sejak tadi di ruang tunggu Hakyeon sama sekali tidak melakukan skinship dengannya, lebih tepatnya menghindar melakukan skinship walaupun masih tetap menggodanya.

Acara pun dimulai. Obrolan singkat mengenai acara yang diadakan juga mengenai konsep album baru mereka berjalan dengan baik. Saat Hakyeon menyentuh telinganya, Taekwoon bisa merasakan kalau kekasih manisnya itu sedikit demam. Di tambah dengan Hakyeon yang sesekali berdeham bahkan terbatuk, membuat namja tampan itu yakin kalau kekasihnya mulai menunjukkan tanda-tanda sakit.

Setelah beberapa menit akhirnya showcase pun di mulai. Lagu Error menjadi pembuka acara showcase yang akan berlangsung satu jam kedepan. Sebenarnya tidak ada yang salah dengan penampilan mereka. Semua baik-baik saja seperti biasanya. Hanya saja kalau orang yang tidak peka, tidak akan tahu kalau Hakyon sebenarnya terlihat sedikit lemas saat menari, sangat sangat sangat sedikit sampai tidak akan ada yang tahu, sepertinya.

Tapi lagi-lagi Taekwoon menyadarinya. Dia benar-benar bertekad setelah acara selesai akan meminta, lebih tepatnya memaksa Hakyeon untuk segera beristirahat. Kalau sampai namja itu tidak mau, oh tentu Taekwoon akan dengan senang hati melarangnya ikut dalam promosi album baru mereka kali ini yang tentunya Hakyeon tidak akan mau seperti itu.

Saat acara memasuki sesi Q&A lagi-lagi Hakyeon tidak banyak bicara. Biasanya namja manis itu akan banyak menjawab atau menambahkan jawaban member lain. Namun kali ini namja itu hanya sesekali saja menambahkan atau menjawab pertanyaan.

Setelah beberapa perform, termasuk dengan lagu dari album baru mereka dan jg beberapa kali sesi Q&A, akhirnya acara berakhir. Semua merasa senang karena akhirnya bisa menyapa fans mereka dalam formasi utuh dnegan album baru yang dinantikan.

Mereka bergegas kembali ke ruang ganti untuk mengganti pakaian mereka lalu kembali ke dorm untuk beristirahat sebelum memenuhi jadwal mereka besok.

"Hakyeon, kau ikut pulang sekarang dan beristirahat. Tidak ada alasan untuk datang ke kantor dan menghabiskan waktu istirahatmu untuk berlatih. Aku tahu kau tidak akan kembali ke dorm kalau waktu belum menunjukkan dini hari dan itu tidak akan cukup untukmu beristirahat." Ujar Taekwoon tegas tanpa ingin di bantah bahkan sebelum Hakyeon meminta manager untuk mengantarnya ke kantor.

"Tapi aku-"

"Pulang dan istirahat atau aku akan memaksamu untuk tidak ikut dalam promo album kita kali ini?" tanya Taekwoon memotong perkataan Hakyeon di tambah dengan tatapannya yang tajam.

Hakyeon yang mendapatkan perlakuan seperti itu dari kekasihnya hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalanya tanda setuju. Lebih baik menurut daripada dia tidak bisa ikut dalam promo album mereka. Dia seorang leader, tidak mungkin tidak hadir dalam jadwal seperti ini kecuali amat sangat terpaksa.

Member lain hanya bisa diam saja melihat eomma dan appa VIXX itu. Mereka yakin kalau sang appa, Taekwoon, sudah seperti itu terhadap salah satu dari mereka terutama sang leader, tidak mungkin tanpa alasan. Jadi mereka akan berusaha untuk tidak membantah, baik itu Hakyeon atau Taekwoon yang meminta. Karena selama ini dengan mereka menuruti kedua hyung tertua mereka itulah semua kegiatan mereka bisa berjalan dengan baik di tambah dengan pengaturan dari management juga tentunya.

Dalam perjalanan kembali ke dorm biasanya Hakyeon tidak langsung tertidur begitu saja meskipun kediatan mereka padat. Tapi kali ini begitu Taekwoon menariknya dan merebahkan kepalanya di pundak lebar namja tampan itu, Hakyeon yang memejamkan mata dan tertidur.

"Hyung, Hakyeon hyung baik-baik saja kan? Sepertinya dia terlihat agak pucat hari ini." Ujar Ken yang duduk di sebelah kanan Hakyeon.

"Hm hanya sedikit demam. Kalian tidak perlu khawatir, aku akan mengurusnya. Kalian juga harus jaga kesehatan. Jadwal kita masih panjang." Ucap Taekwoon kepada Ken dan member lain yang mendengarkan sambil mengusap kepala Hakyeon perlahan, takut membuat namja manis itu terbangun.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Berselang sehari mereka kembali melakukan jadwal yang sudah tersusun. Sudah mendapat istirahat sehari pun Hakyeon masih terlihat lesu.

Di sebuah acara radio pun Hakyeon terlihat tidak baik. Tidak banyak bicara dan matanya terlihat lebih sayu dari biasanya di tambah kantung matanya yang lebih terlihat.

Jadwal demi jadwal mereka lakukan dengan baik seperti biasanya. Bahkan Hakyeon yang sednag tidak sehat pun tetap berusaha keras untuk melakukan yang terbaik. Berkat kerja keras dan dukungan dari para fans, VIXX berhasil mendapatkan peringkat pertama dalam beberapa acara musik yang mereka hadiri.

Karena kondisinya yang sedang menurun, Hakyeon lebih banyak mengistirahatkan tubuhnya saat menunggu giliran naik ke panggung. Saat di mobil pun dia akan langsung tertidur dalam dekapan Taekwoon.

"Hyung, bisakah kau turun untuk membelikan obat demam dan bubur untuk Hakyeon sebelum kita sampai ke dorm? Demamnya masih naik turun sejak kemarin. Kalau tidak cepat di obati bisa semakin parah nanti." Ucap Taekwoon pada managernya saat dalam perjalanan pulang.

"Baiklah. Akan ku belikan bubur instan dulu di minimarket, jam segini sudah tidak ada restauran yang menjual bubur. Sepertinya persediaan vitamin juga sudah habis di dorm. Aku akan membelinya di depan sana. Kalian tidurlah dulu." Ucap manager mereka sambil menepikan mobil saat melihat apotek yang kebetulan juga tidak jauh dari minimarket.

Setelah sampai di dorm member lain langsung beristirahat setelah sebelumnya membersihkan diri agar nyaman saat tidur. Sedangkan Taekwoon, setelah meminta Hakyeon untuk berbaring di kamar, namja tampan itu beranjak ke dapur untuk membuatkan bubur dan mengambil obat untuk kekasihnya.

"Hakyeon-ah, makan dulu lalu minum obatmu. Hari ini kau makan sedikit sekali, dan aku tidak terima penolakan." Ucap Taekwoon sebelum Hakyeon sempat menolak.

"Hmm baik, baik tuan Jung." Ucap Hakyeon sembari mendudukkan dirinya dan bersandar pada dinding di belakangnya.

Setelah membuat Hakyeon duduk dengan posisi yang lebih nyaman, Taekwoon mulai menyuapi Hakyeon perlahan sampai bubur yang dia buat habis lalu memberikan obat demam untuk Hakyeon.

"Sekarang tidurlah. Aku akan membereskan ini sebentar lalu aku akan menyusulmu tidur." Ucap Taekwoon sambil memberikan kecupan sayang di kening namja manisnya.

"Uhm, jangan lama-lama. Aku kedinginan." Ujar Hakyeon yang kembali membaringkan tubuhnya dan menarik selimut sampai menutupi lehernya.

Taekwoon hanya tersenyum lalu bergegas membereskan mangkuk bubur dan membersihkan dirinya kemudian menyusul Hakyeon tidur dengan memeluk namja manis itu. Kebiasaan namja itu saat merasa kurang sehat.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jadwal terus bergulir. Fanmeeting, perform, lalu radio. Ada yang bergantian, ada pula yang memadat dalam satu hari. Melelahkan sebenarnya, terutama saat kau merasa tidak sehat. Tetapi demi fans yang sudah memberikan dukungan tentu hal seperti ini tidaklah berat.

Mungkin itu yang di pikirkan oleh Hakyeon saat menjalankan jadwal ditengah kondisi tubuhnya yang sedang menurun, membuatnya tetap berusaha sebaik mungkin meskipun raut wajah dan tatapnnya tidak bisa teerlalu menyembunyikan kenyataan yang ada.

Saat VIXX mendapat jadwal di Sukira, Hakyeon memang banyak bicara di banding hari-hari sebelumnya. Tapi suaranya terdengar tidak baik dan sepertinya demamnya lebih tinggi karena wajahnya terlihat merah, membuat kulitnya yang sudah berwarna gelap jadi semakin gelap karena demam.

Saat Ryeowook dan beberapa member melontarkan candaan untuknya, Hakyeon merasa gerah karena malu sambil mengipasi wajahnya yang teraasa panas. Kalau biasanya dia tidak akan melepas jaketnya walaupun dalam keadaan seperti itu, kali ini namja manis itu sampai melepaskan jaketnya hingga menimbulkan reaksi yang tidak terduga dari Taekwoon yang kebetulan duduk bersebelahan dengannya.

Taekwoon yang tadinya masih bisa tertawa saat melihat reaksi Hakyeon yang di goda menjadi serius saat melihat Hakyeon mengipasi wajahnya dan menempelkan kedua tangannya di leher untuk sekedar meredam panasnya.

Melihat itu tanpa ragu Taekwoon menempelkan tangannya di leher Hakyeon, mencoba mengukur suhu tubuh kekasihnya.

'Demamnya naik lagi hahhh...' batin Taekwoon setelah merasakan suhu tubuh Hakyeon yang kembali naik, bukan hanya karena digoda tapi karena demamnya yang memang kembali naik.

Hmmm uri appa sepertinya tidak sadar diri kalau dia sendiri sedang batuk-batuk saat ini. Entah sudah berapa kali dia batuk sejak siaran di mulai. Ckckck Cha Hakyeon memang selalu bisa mengalihkan dunia seorang Jung Taekwoon(?)

Setelah selesai dengan siaran, member VIXX satu persatu berpamitan dengan Ryeowook dan ktu yang ada lalu beranjak keluar menuju mobil. Karena masih ada beberapa fans yang menunggu di luar, tidak ada satupun member yang menampakkan wajah lelah termasuk Hakyeon.

Saat sudah berada di parkiran yang cukup jauh dari jangkauan mata fans, akhirnya Hakyeon yang sudah tidak kuat lagi menahan pusing yang menyerang kepalanya berjongkok(?)sebentar, berharap pusing di kepalanya menghilang untuk kembali melangkah ke mobil yang hanya berjarak beberapa langkah dari tempatnya.

Taekwoon yang sengaja berjalan paling belakang segera menghampiri kekasihnya dan membantunya berdiri perlahan.

"Hakyeon-ah, gwaenchana? Mana yang sakit?" tanya namja tampan itu dengan raut wajah khawatir.

"Kepalaku pusing sekali,Taekwoonie dan panas ughh" jawab Hakyeon sambil berpegangan pada Taekwoon untuk menopang tubuhnya yang terasa lemas mendadak.

"Sekarang kita ke mobil lalu minta manager untuk ke klinik sebentar. Setidaknya kau harus dapat obat yang tepat." Ucap Taekwoon sambil memapah Hakyeon ke mobil.

Di dalam mobil Taekwoon duduk sambil memangku Hakyeon. Sebenarnya tidak perlu seperti itu, tapi dia ingin Hakyeon merasa nyaman dengan posisinya saat namja manis itu memeluk Taekwoon untuk mengurangi rasa dingin yang kini ganti menjalari tubuhnya. Terbukti dengan Hakyeon yang saaat ini melingkarkan tangannya di leher Taekwoon dan wajah yang bersembunyi di leher kekasihnya itu.

"Hyung, bisakah kita mampir dulu ke klinik terdekat? Kurasa Hakyeon perlu obat yang lebih baik. Demamnya naik lagi, jadi sepertinya obat yang kemarin tidak bekerja dengan baik. Kalau tidak dia bisa semakin demam dan jadwal kami akan kacau." Ucap Taekwoon pada managernya.

Manager yang mendengar permintaan Taekwoon dan melihat kondisi Hakyeon langsung menyetujui. Karena kalau jadwal mereka sampai kacau dia juga yang akan terkena masalah karena di anggap tidak memperhatikan anak asuhnya oleh management. Yah meskipun management mereka tidak pernah terlalu keras pada anak asuhnya, tetap saja tidak akan ada yang senang jika pekerjaan jadi tertunda kan? Dan tentunya Hakyeon sendiri tidak mau itu terjadi.

Akhirnya mobil yang membawa member VIXX itu pun berhenti di klinik yang tidak terlalu jauh letaknya dari dorm mereka. Taekwoon dan manager mereka segera membawa Hakyeon turun sedangkan member lain dan satu manager lagi tinggal di mobil, takut akan menimbulkan kehebohan kalau terlalu ramai.

Beruntung klinik sedang tidak terlalu ramai jadi mereka bisa segera masuk untuk memeriksa Hakyeon.

"Bagaimana, Uisa? Hakyeon sakit apa?" tanya Taekwoon begitu Uisa sudah selesai memeriksa Hakyeon sementara Hakyeon sendiri masih berbaring di ranjang.

"Tuan Hakyeon hanya mengalami kelelahan saja di tambah dengan cuaca yang mulai berubah. Ada baiknya dia mendapatkan infus untuk semalam untuk menambah cairan tubuhnya." Ucap Uisa.

"Tidak ada cara lain? Besok sejak pagi kami ada jadwal dan anak itu tidak akan mau meninggalkan jadwalnya." Ucap manager

"Kalau begitu akan saya berikan suntikan vitamin C saja. Usahakan dia banyak minum dan makan dengan benar, juga jangan lupa berikan obatnya terutama untuk demam." Ucap Uisa sambil menuliskan resep lalu memberikannya pada manager.

"Taekwoon, kau disini dulu dengan Hakyeon. Aku akan menebus obatnya di apotek bawah." Ujar manager setelah menerima resep obat dari Uisa.

Taekwoon hanya menganggukan kepalanya dan beranjak ke samping Hakyeon yang kini memejamkan matanya, tertidur karena kelelahan. Sementara itu Uisa memberikan suntikan vitamin C agar kondisi Hakyeon tidak semakin menurun.

"Saya sudah memberikan vitamin C. Tolong biarkan dia istirahat setidaknya delapan jam agar kondisinya lebih baik. Dan jangan lupa pesan saya tadi." Ujar Uisa.

"Ne, gomawo atas bantuannya Uisa." Ujarr Taekwoon.

Tak lama manager pun kembali dan mereka bergegas pulang. Taekwoon yang tidak tega membangunkan Hakyeon pun langsung saja menggendong namja itu dengan perlahan dan kembali memangku namja manis itu saat sudah berada di mobil.

Sesampainya di dorm member lain langsung mengistirahatkan diri tanpa membersihkan diri terlebih dahulu. Sepertinya malam ini mereka mulai merasakan lelah yang menumpuk. Sementara itu Taekwoon beranjak ke dapur untuk membuat susu hangat setelah membaringkan Hakyeon di kamar.

Selesai membuat susu hangat, namja itu beranjak ke kamar untuk memberikan susu hangat dan obat dokter tadi kepada Hakyeon.

"Hakyeon-ah, bangunlah sebentar. Kau harus minum obat dulu lalu kembalilah tidur." Ucap Taekwoon sambil membangunkan Hakyeon perlahan.

"Ungg~ ne~~" ucap Hakyeon lemas.

Taekwoon kemudian membantu Hakyeon duduk lalu menyerahkan susu hangat tadi untuk Hakyeon minum. Setelah susu habis, Taekwoon kemudian memberikan obat dokter juga air mineral yang sudah tersedia di kamar mereka selama Hakyeon sakit agar mudah di jangkau dan meletakkan gelas kosong di dapur.

Setelah Hakyeon meminum obatnya, Taekwoon mengikuti Hakyeon untuk berbaring kemudia menarik selimut dan memeluk Hakyeon erat seperti malam-malam sebelumnya. Membuat namja manis dalam dekapannya semakin merapat mencari kehangatan dalam pelukannya.

"Sekarang tidurlah, Hakyeon-ah. Cepatlah sembuh, jangan sakit terlalu lama. Aku merindukan dirimu yang sehat dan ceria." Ucap Taekwoon sambil memberikan usapan lembut di punggung namja manis kekasihnya itu.

"Uhm~ ne, Taekwoonie. Gomawo sudah merawatku. Mian lagi-lagi aku merepotkanmu." Ujar Hakyeon dengan mata setengah terpejam.

"Ne~ tidurlah, sayang. Aku mencintaimu, Hakyeon-ah." Ucap Taekwoon di sertai kecupan singkat di bibir Hakyeon.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Taekwoonie. Terimakasih..." ucap Hakyeon kemudia jatuh terlelap dalam pelukan hangat sang kekasih tercinta.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **END**

 **Gak tau ini biki ff apaan -" semoga suka deh**

 **Jgn lupa review ya**

 **Entah emang peminat ff leon yg msh sedkit atau apa. Yg jelas review rata" berjumlah lbh sedikit drpd jumlah followers ffnya. Sedih nih authornya/?**

 **Ayo dong yg silent readers cb review. Cm beberapa kata jg cukup kok**

 **Biarpun isi ff nya cm 1k/2k tp namanya bkin cerita itu imajinasinya gak murah lho**

 **Jd kl bisa review laaahhhh itung" bayaran utk authornya yang udh capek mikir dan sempet"in bkin ff di tengah urusan pribadi yang menumpuk**

 **So...**

 **REVIEW PLEASE**


End file.
